


See Where Things Go Naturally

by silversky27



Series: La Loup Rouge Farm [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Background Sam/Abby, Clubbing, Developing Relationship, Drinking, F/M, Misunderstandings, author has never been clubbing, farmer uses nicknames, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversky27/pseuds/silversky27
Summary: Despite tensions between Sebastian and the Farmer, the gang go clubbing





	See Where Things Go Naturally

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Sit Next To Me by Foster The People
> 
> Edit: Added a bit at the end because I'm a moron and forgot it.

“Abby-cadabby! I have a question~” Selena called as she opened the back door in the general store. She heard Pierre snort at the name while a loud sigh came from the kitchen. She grinned, and headed in that direction.

“Why do you call me that?” Abby asked her, pouting at the childish nickname, as she came around the corner.

“Cause it’s cute.” Selena said with a grin and Abby rolled her eyes, grinning anyway.

“So, what’s up?”

“Right!” Selena said with a snap. “It’s the end of summer, we’re going out Friday night.”

“We normally do. To the Saloon.” Abby told her, brow raised.

“No, we need better than that. I need an actual mixed drink that isn’t Gus’s unholy combination of every drink he has on tap.” She couldn’t stop the small whine from entering her voice and Abby laughed.

“So, where do you wanna go?” Abby asked her, her amusement towards the farmer making her more comfortable with the idea of changing their normal weekly plans. Selena grinned, finally sitting down at the table.

“You know how I went to college in Zuzu? There’s a club I know that has the best mixed drinks and the people that run it are super cool. You game?” Selena was grinning, excited about her plan.

“I wouldn’t have expected you to have knowledge of clubs, farmer.” Abby joked.

“Well, this hasn’t been my life for too long.” Selena said, smile slightly dimming. Abby frowned, deciding to change the subject.

“Is this just a girl’s night?” Abby asked.

“It doesn’t… have to be. You can invite the guys.” Selena said hesitantly, and Abby kicked herself for forgetting about the tension between her and Sebastian. Abby didn’t have the full story, but there definitely something there.

As for Selena, she didn’t dislike Sebastian. Quite the contrary. She found him attractive and had wanted to get to know him better. To her, it was Sebastian that didn’t want to be around her. It didn’t take a genius to notice that he would go out of his way to avoid her.

She’d given up within the first month, though she’d managed to make friends with his entire friend group. She had to laugh to herself. 

“It can just be us.” Abby offered.

“It’s fine. Invite them.” Selena said with a smile, standing up from the table. “I gotta get going. Got wheat to plant while there’s still enough time.”

With a wave, she was out the door. Abby bit her lip as she left, hoping that the night was going to be as great as Selena wanted it to be.

~

A few days later and Sebastian found himself standing outside of the farmer’s house with Sam. He originally had no plans to come, but when he’d heard that their plan was to rent a hotel room for the night, he decided that they needed a designated driver to get them home. He craved a cigarette, but he had a feeling that Selena wouldn’t appreciate the butts in her yard.

“C’mon dude.” Sam said brightly, tapping him on the arm. “It’s gonna be fun!”

“I’m sure.” Sebastian mumbled. Sam rolled his eyes, and knocked on the door.

“It’s open!” came Selena’s muffled yell from inside. Sam grinned, looking back at Sebastian, before going through the door. Sebastian followed.

“You’re here!” Abby yelled, sitting on Selena’s couch almost bouncing in her excitement.

“You look- You look really nice.” Sam managed to get out, eyes locked on Abby. He instantly blushed, and stuttered out a thank you. Sebastian had to stop himself from laughing at his friend’s awkward flirting.

He couldn’t deny, Abby did look nice. Her make-up had been done subtlety, enhancing the features Abby already had, and her hair had been pulled up into an intricate braid. 

“Selena is finishing up, and then we can go.” Abby said with a smile, and there was a sudden shout from the back room.

“Fuck!”

“You okay?” Sam yelled.

“Burnt my hand, Mule!” Selena yelled back. Sebastian gave Sam an odd look at the nickname, and Sam shrugged.

"Samuel. Sam Mule?" Same offered up. He didn't seem bothered by the name, so Sebastian didn't say anything else.

There were a few more moments before Selena emerged from the back room. “So, Abby-cadabby, how do I look?”

“Hot as hell!” Abby crowed in support and Selena laughed gathering her burgundy hair to pull it up into a simple ponytail. Sebastian found that he couldn’t disagree with Abby’s assessment.

“As I planned.” She said with a grin, leaning over to pull on a pair boots in the tightest pair of skinny jeans Sebastian thinks he’d ever seen. She finished tugging on her boots and looked over at Sebastian.

“You wanna drive up or just back?” She asked him voice light, offering him her keys.

“I can drive.” He took the keys from her, nodding. Her smile became a little more natural.

“Sweet.” Selena said, and with that, moved towards the door. “Let’s go!”

~

All things considered, Sebastian couldn’t deny that the night had gone pretty well. He was sitting at their table, honestly unsure of where his friends had gone.

Selena had given them a quick lecture on drinks- “The second it leaves your sight, it’s _dead_ to you.”- and then not long after, Selena had grinned widely, dragging Abby off onto the dance floor as “Mr. Brightside” began to play.

Sam had grinned, following after them.

“Try to have some fun.” He told Sebastian, though he waved him off.

“I’m good here.” Sebastian said with a small smile. Sam shrugged, and disappeared into the crowd as well.

That had been a while ago, and Sebastian had honestly been enjoying people watching. You never saw people like these in the valley. His focus was disturbed as Selena plopped down in the booth across from him.

“You done with dancing?” He asked her. She snorted slightly, but smiled, gesturing with her hand towards the crowd.

“I figured I’d give them some room.” Sebastian followed her gaze to see Sam and Abby dancing together, holding each other close.

“Finally.” Sebastian said with a smirk, and she laughed. He glanced back at her, only to catch her taking a decent gulp of her drink before shivering.

“What happened to ‘your drink being dead to you’?” Sebastian asked her with a raised eyebrow. She gave him an unamused look over the rim of her glass.

“You were watching them, right?” He nodded, and she nodded in return, going back to her drink. “You barely like dealing with me when I’m sober. I 100% doubt that you have any interest in drugging me.”

Sebastian froze for a moment at her words. “That’s not-“

“Please,” She interrupted him. “Don’t act like you haven’t been avoiding me for almost the entirety of the time I’ve been here.”

Sebastian found that he couldn’t argue with her. Quite frankly, he had been avoiding her. It really wasn’t anything she’d done, more of his own anti-social nature. By the time he’d gotten used to her, she’d become colder to him, no longer dropping by to talk.

When he didn’t respond, she lazily waved her hand.

“It’s okay. I’ll get over it.” She said, playing idly with her straw.

“Get over it?” He asked, unsure of what she was talking about. Her eyes zoned out as she stared into her glass.

“Get over the fact that I find you very attractive. Get over the fact that I love the sound of your laugh and how much I want to hear it because of me. Get over it, so our friends can stop feeling like they have to pick a side. Just fucking get over it.” She trailed off slightly. Her eyes cleared suddenly, and she looked back up at him. “Welp. That got too deep, too quick.”

She threw back the remainder of her drink, and stumbled as she stood up. “’M gonna go dance again.”

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea.” Sebastian said, taking her by the arm. She frowned at the grip on her arm.

“I want to dance.” She insisted. “I don’t want to sit here.”

“You’re very drunk.” Sebastian told her, trying to convince her to stay at the table. Selena made a groaning noise.

“Then you dance with me!” She said suddenly.

“What?” Sebastian was thrown off slightly. He’d wanted her to stay at the table, and this suggestion was one that he wasn’t prepared for.

“Dance with me.” She insisted. “Dance with me, and I’ll leave you alone.”

Then to his surprise, she took a picture of the dance floor, messed with her phone for a second, and then showed it to him. It was a snapchat picture, caption bar reading _Seb danced with you, now leave him alone. You promised._

“So I remember.” She said with a grin as she changed the picture to the background of her phone, seemingly pleased with what she had come up with. Sebastian frowned. He found that he really didn’t want her to remember this promise. He took her hand anyway.

“Let’s go.” He said quietly, and she grinned excited.

“Yes!” She yelled, dragging him into the crowd by the hand. Discomfort instantly flooded Sebastian, and he suddenly felt her touch his face. “Hey. Focus on me.”

Selena then quickly took his hands placing them on her hips. She began swaying slightly as she brought her arms back up again, wrapping them around his neck and pulling him close.

“Just focus on me, and the beat.” She said, and in that moment, everything else seemed to fade away.  He had never seen the appeal to dancing like this before. Never seen the appeal in dancing in general, but with Selena up against him like this, close enough that he could feel her heartbeat, Sebastian was definitely seeing the appeal.

Her hands wandered upwards and she twined her fingers in his hair. Sebastian tilted his head down slightly, following her gentle pressure. His forehead ended up pressed against hers, and the look she gave him was heated.

“I want to kiss you.” She told him.

“Then do it.” He said in return. It wasn’t solely Selena that kissed him. Sebastian met her halfway, and it was the only moment since she’d led him into the crowd that she stilled, entirely focused on kissing him. She pulled back, looking up at him.

“Wow.”

“That good?” He asked her with a small laugh. She pressed her lips to his again, and smiled at his satisfied.

“I’m done dancing.” She said softly, taking his hand again.

“You sure?” He asked and she nodded, tugging him along. “Tired.” She mumbled.

He nodded, finding himself slightly disappointed. It was odd. He’d wanted for her to stay at the booth earlier, but now he didn’t want to leave the dance floor. When they got back to the booth, they found Sam and Abby already waiting there for them. Sam gave them a lazy wave, and Abby giggled at their arrival.

“You guys had fun~” Abby giggled, leaning into Sam.

“You did too.” Selena said, raising an eyebrow at her. Abby blushed lightly while Sam simply grinned.

“You guys ready to go?” Sebastian asked, trying to get his drunk friends onto a different subject. The three nodded, and Abby stood quickly, taking Selena by the hand. Selena finally let go of Sebastian’s hand and the two girls headed towards the door, rapidly whispering to each other.

“Sooooo” Sam started, grinning at Sebastian. Sebastian rolled his eyes, and began to follow the girls to the door.

“Yes, I had fun.” Sebastian said lightly, and to his surprise, Sam placed his hand on his shoulder.

“I’m happy for you, man.” Sam said, smiling softly.

“I’m happy for you too. I’m glad you got your dance.” Sebastian told him, smiling just as softly. Sam blushed deeply, and Sebastian laughed, patting Sam on the shoulder in return. “Let’s go. The girls are waiting for us.”

~

The drive quieted down about halfway home. While they were tired, they were still hyped up, singing to the radio until they began to drop off one by one. Abby was leaned against Sam in the back, and both were passed out when Sebastian had looked in his rearview mirror. Selena was curled up in the passenger seat, also fast asleep.

It was a peaceful end to their night out Sebastian thought to himself.

~

When Selena woke up, it was to a pounding headache. She rolled over and realized that she was in her own bed back at the farm house. She didn’t remember ending up back here, but she as she laid there, bits and pieces of the nights came back to her.

“Holy shit.” She mumbled, bringing her hands up to cover her face. She’d danced with Sebastian last night. She’d _kissed_ Sebastian last night. She grabbed her phone turning on the screen, expecting to see the picture of the club.

To her surprise, instead it was a picture of her sleeping, caption bar _reading Seb danced with you, Don’t leave him alone._ She blinked in surprise, and unlocked her phone. The background was different when unlocked. This time, it was a selfie she and Sebastian had apparently taken together. He was smiling softly, while her grin was broad, and she was clearly drunk.

She stood up quickly, immediately regretting it, but moving towards her bedroom door, ignoring her pounding head. She briefly noted that she was in her sweatpants instead of the tight skinny jeans she’d been wearing last night. She briefly noticed Sam and Abby curled up on the floor in a blanket nest, but there was no Sebastian.

She opened her front door, and there he was, sitting on the steps of her front porch.

“Good morning.” Sebastian said lightly, tilting his coffee cup towards her. “I fed your animals this morning. I thought that you would want to sleep.”

“Thanks…” She said quietly, and sat down next to him. They were silent, just enjoying the still of the morning.

“Did you mean it?” She asked suddenly. “That you don’t want me to leave you alone?”

“Yeah.” He said nodding, looking over to her, still smiling softly. “We got off on a really bad foot, and I want to apologize for that.”

“I was pretty forward.” Selena said, rubbing her neck slightly.

“And I was rude.” Sebastian said lightly. “So, is it possible to start over?”

“I don’t want to forget somethings though.” Selena said. Sebastian looked disappointed slightly, and she continued quickly. “I don’t want to forget our kiss.”

“You remember that?” Sebastian asked, and she grinned.

“How could I possibly forget?” She teased him.

“I don’t know, you were pretty drunk.” He said in return.

“I’m not now.” She said softly. Sebastian seemed to get what she was saying, and leaned in hesitating slightly, to make sure he understood. She leaned in as well, kissing him. He tasted like coffee, and it made her happy.

She pulled back with a small grin and suddenly stood up, holding out her hand for him.

“Well, let’s go make sure you didn’t kill my cows.” Sebastian rolled his eyes, but stood up anyway, leaving his coffee cup on the porch.

“They’re fine.” He said, taking her hand, soft smile gracing his face.

Having his smile directed towards her felt better than she ever could have imagined.

As they walked off towards her barn, she asked a question that had been lingering ever since she'd woken up.

"So, at what point did I end up in sweats?" She asked lightly  and he gave her a look.

"Listen. I thought herding the three of you was going to be the adventure, but no. Sam and Abby were golden. You, on the other hand," Sebastian paused for a moment as he looked over to her. "How much do you remember from when we got back?"

"None." She said with a small wince, and he grinned. 

"We got back and you became the drunkest mother hen I've ever seen. You pulled out every blanket it looked like you owned besides a Kingdom Souls snuggie because," Sebastian heightened his voice for a second, a clear imitation of her, "'then they'll know I'm a nerd, Sebby, and they'll kick me out of the group. There can only be one nerd in a group.' When I asked you who the nerd was, you gave me the driest look." He snorted lightly.

"You should have known who the nerd was." Selena grumbled, trying to ignore the massive blush she had.

"So then I get you back to your room, and you decided that 'your legs need to be free' and then..." she glanced over to see a blush slowly filling his face. "You had no pants." Sebastian said, though he continued in a hurried tone. "It was only for like ten seconds and then you put sweats on. I didn't look."

She bit her lip slightly and looked a head before saying her next statement.

"I wouldn't have minded if you did." She said, trying to keep her voice confident. She didn't look at his reaction, but he continued his story anyway.

"And then you wanted to take a picture, we did, you said you could die happy and passed the fuck out." He laughed. "It was almost impressive." 

"I want to die." Selena told him, opening the door to her barn. "Let the cows suffocate me."

He squeezed her hand slightly.

"Nah, I'd like to keep you around if that's okay." Sebastian's face was serious, but soft at the same time. She smiled in return.

"It's more than okay."


End file.
